Golden Rays
by Lemonygoodness12
Summary: After the loss of Renesmee, Jacob and the Cullen family are heart broken. But an unexpected visitor comes and may just mend their hearts, perhaps even capturing Jacobs. She's a creature never introduced to the twilight world. Just one for monster in Forks
1. Stranger

**Okay, tell me what ya'll think. **

**1. Stranger**

EPOV

My fingers glided over the piano keys, sending a tinkling melody through the house. It was sad, dripping with tears we were unable to shed. She was gone. Today had been her last of eighteen horribly short years. Death came quickly, taking her into his numbing arms and to a place more peaceful than this. But it still hurt. Renesmee was gone.

I could hear Bella upstairs, her dry sobs echoing through the quiet, cold house. Not one person was speaking. They just sat and stared at the floor or walls, impassive to the world around them.

An echoing, heart wrenching howl sounded outside. Jacob was shattered. He loved Renesmee as long as she lived, never leaving her side on the last days. I pitied him. It would be like losing my Bella.

"Edward!" Alice's yell screeched up to me. I was down stairs in a flash and by her side.

"What, whats wrong?!" I asked as jasper came in, fallowed by most of the others. Except Bella.

"Its gone!" She whimpered, staring off into the distance.

"Whats gone?"

"The future! I can't see ours! Any of ours!" She stared at me, panic flashing in her eyes.

"What?" Carlisle pushed towards her and placed his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Something is...here." She whispered. Almost immediately after, a high, long screech burst from the surrounding forest.

"What was that?" Rose whispered.

"Emmet, Edward come with me, Jasper calm Alice down." Carlisle said, leading us through the door. We shot towards the river, bounding over it and going deeper into the woods.

"Where is it? What is it?" Emmet asked, his brow furrowing. Carlisle shook his head, looking troubled.

"Something different." He murmured. The scent of blood floated to my nostrils. This wasn't just any blood, it had an odd sweetness laced with it.

"Something injured." I added. A loud crash sounded up ahead and we halted, pin pointing the movement.

"Split up." Carlisle murmured. Emmett sprinted to the left, Carlisle to the right. I crept forward, watching for movement.

A fast panting sound came to my ears, and what sounded like dragging. I jogged lightly forward until I reached a small dirt clearing. There, in the middle, was the source of all the noise. A lioness, gold as the sun, and big as a truck lay in a pool of blood.

"What the..." I trailed off, stepping closer to the massive beast. Its green eyes darted to mine, and before I could comprehend what was happening, there was a human lying there. Her long, copper hair, hung in ringlets down to her waist. Her skin was lightly tanned with freckles dotting across her nose and cheek bones. She couldn't be older than sixteen but she was tall, strongly built and thick waisted.

I stepped closer, my eyes darting to the large slash across her side. She looked up at me, her eyes a brilliant forest green. A small smile spread across her pink lips as she looked at me.

"Edward?"


	2. Remeber

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Luv ya.  
**

**2. Remember**

VPOV

_I studied the man in front of me, recognition instantly flooding my brain. I smiled slightly, dispite my pain._

_"Edward?" _I whispered, looking him over. This had to be him. No other man had the same tussled bronze hair, or high cheek bones. They didn't have the same inviting expression that always seemed to inhabit his face. Well, there wasn't an inviting expression on there _now._ He looked, puzzled, guarded and slightly angry.

"Who are you?" He asked, topaz eyes narrowing. Those were new. I swear he had green eyes...

"You don't remember me?" I whispered, pain slicing through my already mangled heart.

"Hey, Edward, find anything?" A booming voice called from the right. A huge beast of a man came jogging out of the foliage, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Hey murmured, scrutinizing me.

"Whoa. A...human?" The man asked, his nose wrinkling. I snorted and crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"I'm am most definitely not a human." I grumbled. A rustle of bushes sounded to the left and another man stepped into the clearing, this one blond. My heart jumped suddenly as I took in the three creatures in front of me. They could easily hurt me, I would try to defend my self, but I was already hurt. I decided to be safe and back down now, Edward clearly didn't know who I was. I took a step back, my bare feet sinking into the soft, pine needle covered ground. "Look," I said shakily. "No need to get violent. I'll leave now. Sorry I came onto your territory, I just-" I suddenly bumped into something hard, warm and furry. I took a deep breath and turned, prepared to see a bear.

Instead, I was met with a wolf. Oh hell no. I leaped back, snarling and going into a crouch. I didn't give a second thought before I changed. My skin tingled as fur sprouted over my body, my face changing into some what of a snout. I arched my back and hissed as my form took over.

"What the hell?" I heard the blond man gasp. A snarl ripped from my throat as I stared menacingly at the wolf. His eyes were wide, his legs locked. He looked completely shocked. I growled, baring my teeth at the wolf. He was bigger than me, though only slightly, it bothered me. I was the biggest of my pride.

"I can't read her..." I heard Edward murmur.

"What?" The blond whispered, his voice sharp.

"Not again." The bigger man groaned. I took a chance and glanced away from the wolf towards the three men. Something plowed into my side, pinning me to the ground. I snarled, twisting around and sinking my claws into his shoulders. The wolf yelped before sinking his teeth into my scruff. I scrambled for my footing, a roar ripping from with in me. When I finally got purchase on the soft ground, he flattened me against, his teeth ripping at my already bloody side. I yowled in pain, twisting over.

"JACOB!" A high, feminine voice shrieked. The weight was suddenly lifted off me. A tiny, frail looking woman with spiky black hair ran towards me, her eyes wide and worried. She kneeled in front of me, placing a hand on my gushing side. "Carlisle, we need to help her!"

"Right," The blond, Carlisle, nodded. I felt my self changing back into my human form, my knees pulled to my chest and my arms limp.

"We need to carry her." Alice said, her voice strained. She gazed down at my blood, her mouth opening slightly. "I can't do this." She whimpered and covered her mouth and nose with a tiny hand.

"I got her. I'll make sure she doesn't attack one of you." A steely voice said from behind her. A tall, muscular man with russet skin and shaggy black hair, wearing only black cut offs stared down at me. The tiny woman stared at him for a moment before giving a reluctant nod of her head. She stepped away and the man kneeled down to scoop me up in his arms.

"Careful with her, Jacob." The girl murmured before running to join the other males. I looked up at the man holding me and recognized his dark eyes.

"Your the wolf..." I whispered, instantly stiffening.

"Your the cat." He sneered back. I clamped my jaw shut and looked away, trying not to focus on his strong arms wrapped around me, or the hard chest I was pressed against.

We began to run through the woods, trees swishing past in a blur. When we reached a wide river, the three males leaped in unison and the female fallowed after. I unconsciously tightened my grip on Jacob as he lurched into the air, holding my breath. I never had been one for heights. Or water. He landed squarely, going back into his smooth lope.

"Whats the matter, scared of a little water?" He snickered in my ear. I pursed my lips and looked at him.

"No, just scared some moron will drop me and then land on me." I growled.

"Nice come back."

"It only shows I have more to do with my days than think up argumentative material." I said matter-of-factly. That stumped him.

We reached a huge, beautiful white house in a giant clearing. Wilow trees swayed at one end, casting delicate shadows over the yard. Jacob trotted up the steps, walking through the door Carlisle held open. More people were inside, I could smell them. They didn't smell like normal humans, nor like anything I had met before. Ignoring how much I disliked him I turned towards Jacob and asked quietly, "What are they?"

He glanced down at me and held my gaze for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear it. "Vampires. They won't hurt you." He whispered back. And then added, "probably." With a wicked grin. I scowled and struggled to get out of his arms.

"Set her on the couch." Carlisle said, coming down the stairs with a black bag.

"No really, its fi-" But I didn't get to finish. Jacob plopped me on a pure white couch and I instantly cringed. The blood would ge all over it. Carlisle came to my side.

"May I roll you over?" He asked, waiting for me to nod before pushing me onto my side.

"It's fine." I said again but was ignored. He poked and prodded a bit before pulling back.

"What is this?" He murmured. "There's hardly even a scar."

"I told you, its fine." I whispered, sitting up. "I heal."

"Um..." Carlisle looked up at me, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm Vivian." I said, offering my hand. He took it and shook lightly.

"Carlisle. This is me coven." He gestured around the room where, now that I noticed, a group of people had populated."Vivian...what are you?" He asked slowly.

"Well...You know what _he_ is?" I asked, pointing to Jacob. They all nodded. "I'm like him. I'm a shape shifter. Only, he shifts into a wolf. I shift into a Lion._ Panthera Leo_. Big cat. King of the jungle, what ever you wanna call it." I shrugged.

"Wow." I heard someone say, a female.

"So...wheres your pack? How old are you? Where did you come from? What do you-" Carlisle was cut off by a lovely woman with caramel hair.

"Honey, let her be." She murmured and smiled at me.

"Its all right. I was abandoned by my _pride_, Not pack, I'm fifteen and I came from California. We were hunting and...well, its a story for another time." I said, looking around at all the new faces. My gaze rested on Edward and I smiled. "Though I found more than I expected here." I mused. A medium height girl with curly brown hair looked from Edward to me.

"Who's this?" She asked. Edward sighed and took a step closer to me, crossing his arms.

"I was just wondering the same thing. I think its time you told us...Vivian." He said, his gaze smoldering into mine. My smile faded.

"You really do not remember?" I whispered.

"Not at all." He said in a clipped tone. I sighed and hung my head.

"Edward...I'm your sister."

* * *

**Thanks! Review! Oh, and should I do Edwards and vivians POV? Or do you want just one? Should I throw Jakes in too?**


	3. Rejected

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I decided the POV's will just be random until I get more opinions on it. Love ya!**

* * *

**2. Rejected  
**

JPOV

Edwards mouth dropped open as he stared at Vivian, his arms limp at his side.

"That's impossible." He murmured.

"No, just unlikely." She corrected, standing and making her way towards Edward. "You don't remember me, I know. The last time I saw you was...when you were sick." She murmured, placing a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"The Volturi will be all over this." Emmet said, looking at Carlisle. I sighed and leaned against the wall, smirking as confusion spilled across Vivians face.

"The what?" She asked, looking around at all the faces.

"Never mind. You have to leave." Edward said, shaking his head.

"B-but...your the only family I-" Vivian was cut off.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Family." He said, his eyes getting narrower with each word. Vivian blinked a few times, taking a step back. Her lip slipped between her teeth and I instantly thought of when Bella did it.

"Okay..." She whispered and turned on her heal. "I'll leave." She started at a walk but soon was shooting by me with inhuman speed. She ran out the open door and I could just barely make out a choking sob as she leaped from the porch and towards the forest. I knew no one else had heard it.

"Edward..." Alice started but trailed off with the look he shot her.

Edward stalked past me, slamming the door into the kitchen with out a second glance behind him. The family slowly dispersed, going back to what they were before Vivian arrived. I slunk back outside and jogged to the river where I plopped down and watched the rushing water. After a few moments I stood and bounded over the river.

I searched for Leah but could find her, she must be in town or something. My foot steps were muffled by the soft ground, so I could clearly here the quiet sobs a ways ahead. I froze, debating whether to just go the other way or...well, what was the other option? With a sigh I continued forward until I came to a small stream. There she was. Curled on a rock, her head buried in her arms and knees, a curtain of curly bronze hair hiding her from the world.

"She's so sad." A little voice whispered from next to me. Startled, I looked down and my heart stopped. It was her. Renesmee. She was the same age as when I comforted her after her first fight with Bella, four, although her body looked ten.

"Renesmee." I breathed.

"Hello, my love." She whispered, not looking at me, but at Vivian. "You should help her." And then she was gone. Faded away with the underbrush and creatures of the woods. God, I must be going crazy.

I glanced over at Vivian and saw her head come up, watching a mouse scuddled past her. She scooped it up and I expected her to eat it, instead she cupped it her hands, brought it up to eye level and said, "Well aren't you just adorable." She smiled and scratched the little rodent on the head. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, stroking the mouse with her pinkie. "Go on now." She murmured and lowered him back to the ground. The mouse immediately scurried away into the bushes, leaving the girl behind. She tilted her face to the sky and let the light breeze wash over her face, drying her tears.

I was struck by how beautiful she actually was, though I really didn't want to admit it. The sun was setting behind her, turning her hair into a golden glow that framed a nicely rounded face. Her lashes skimmed the top of her cheeks, mingling with her few freckles. She looked human. Sure, the vampires were beautiful, but Vivian was a more natural looking beauty. She looked like someone you would actually want to know. She wasn't intimidating, but more like a kind princess. She had smudges of dirt on her face, a few leaves in her hair, making her look like some sort of nature goddess. Maybe that's what she was. Mother nature or something.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all day, or invite me back to the house?" She called, not even opening her eyes. I choked on air and fidgeted, embarrassed I was caught.

"Well, come on then." I growled. A wide grin spread over her lips and she stood, letting her hair fall over her breasts and...uh...other parts. Speaking of breasts, its really hard not to stare. I tried my best but...

"Perv." She spat as she walked by me, breaking into a gentle lope towards the river. I fallowed her, racing up ahead and leaping over the river in front of her. I glanced back triumphantly, but she wasn't looking at me. She was inspecting some sort of flower near her, her brow furrowed in concentration.

I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention. She looked up, smiled and flipped me off. Well.

"Hold your horses, Fido." She called, strolling idly towards the river bank. She hesitated at the edge, watching the churning water rush by.

"Ugh." I groaned and leaped back over, picking her up and yet again, jumping to the other side. I plopped her down when we touch land and continued walking, knowing she was trailing after me.

"You know, I don't like your attitude." She mused, walking along side me. "I really don't mister."

"Oh?" I smirked, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Nope." She said, popping the "p" and shaking her head. "You have a major stick up your ass. Maybe you should get the monkey on your back to pull it out!" She snickered at her joke, not giving a damn about my rolling eyes.

"Well you know what? You don't know anything about me." I spat. She walked back wards so she could glare at me.

"You feel lost." She said, and I realized she wasn't glaring at me. She was concentrating. "Your whole life, you've been excluded and now, when you need someone more than ever, they won't give you comfort..." Her eyes suddenly softened. "You lost someone you love." I stopped in my tracks, as did she.

"How do you know all that?" I murmured, my eyes narrowing to slits. She huffed.

"You really think Edward is the only one with special talents?" She scoffed.

"Mind your own business then." I yelled, louder than I meant too. Her eyes widened and she stared at me in shock.

"Sorry." She muttered an turned to continue walking. And as much as I didn't want too, my eyes trailed down to her butt. Ugh. This girl needed to put on some clothes, pronto.


	4. LONG ASS APOLOGY

**LONG ASS APOLOGY**

**Ehem....I. Am. A. Bitch. I'm so so so sos so so so so so so so so sorry!!! I completly forgot about this account and all of my WONDERFUL reviewers! OH MY GOD IM AWFUL! Please forgive me. *cringes from your beating sticks* But I am here to make a promise. I promise I will work on each of my stories now. **

**I pledge to honor your reviews**

**When I post something new**

**I pledge to continue with daddyward**

**And to move on with mafiaward**

**And to tell more of Copward**

**I promise to love Jacob**

**So that he and Vivian may find Lub**

**I vow to use more Nessie**

**So she can beat on Edward the pussy**

**I Promise to Reveal Vivians true form**

**And snuggle up to Jacobs Abs, nice 'n warm**

**I pledge to have Bella pop out a baby**

**And Daddyward will finally be nice...maybe.**

**I promise Officer-yummy pants**

**Will soon have Bella in his pants**

**I vow to update weekly**

**Even if I am sickly**

**I pledge to tell about muscles**

**Tan and pale**

**Hot and cold**

**Bitchy and Kind**

**So with that**

**I hope you can all rest with peace at mind**

**Because I love you all**

**Like bad rhyming in the fall**

**So dont show your hate**

**Because I've been an ignorant bitch of late**

**Okay guys! love ya! I prolly faked you all out thinkin I updated....Sorry. BUT I WILL BE POSTING SOON! Check out my profile for the story schedule. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! STICK WITH ME!!  
**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Here it is! Finally! Jeepers Im a loser…Anywho! Enjoy my loverly chickens!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Unlikely

V POV

"You feel lost." She said, and I realized she wasn't glaring at me. She was concentrating. "Your whole life, you've been excluded and now, when you need someone more than ever, they won't give you comfort..." Her eyes suddenly softened. "You lost someone you love." I stopped in my tracks, as did she.

"How do you know all that?" I murmured, my eyes narrowing to slits. She huffed.

"You really think Edward is the only one with special talents?" She scoffed.

"Mind your own business then." I yelled, louder than I meant too. Her eyes widened and she stared at me in shock.

"Sorry." She muttered an turned to continue walking. And as much as I didn't want too, my eyes trailed down to her butt. Ugh. This girl needed to put on some clothes, pronto.

I continued walking, smirking softly to my self. This guy sure was a piece of work. He was immensely, unbelievably, mind bogglingly irritating, he was witty, and damn was he hunky. I don't care if I didn't like him that much he was one fine specimen.  
With my musings of russet muscles and shaggy black hair floating in my mind, I almost forgot about the situation at hand.  
I stopped suddenly, ignoring Jacob's complaints as he slammed into the back of me. Edward had kicked me out, who did I think I was just waltzing right back in there? Just because Jacob invited me in didn't mean I would be welcomed. What if Edward attacked? I couldn't hurt my big brother like that.  
It saddened me beyond belief that he didn't remember me. It wasn't like we got along much before he got sick. I was only about ten at the time, and had been living with our aunt in rural Chicago. My parents had sent me away in a feeble attempt to save me from the influenza. I saw my brother once before he died, and it was only from afar.  
Aunt Samantha had been rushing us threw the hospital, towards my parents room, who were on the verge of death. We passed by a room and I caught just a glimpse of the boy inside. HE was laying in a hospital bed, a nurse bent over him dabbing at his forehead with a wet cloth. Tussled bronze locks were visible, but his eyes were closed over those big emerald orbs.  
I took a shuddering sigh and closed my eyes. I was vaguely aware of Jacob tralking, sounding irritated. I tried to calm my self, refusing to let any tears be spilt. I consintrated on the flow of the near by river, the twittering of birds, and the slight whooshing of a spring breeze.  
"Vivian. Vivian?" Jacob's voice finally cut through my peace-laden mind. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong with you?" HE asked, looking me up and down apprehensively. I sighed again and sat down.  
"I can't go back in there." I grumbled, pulling at a blade of grass. I watched Jacob's feet shuffle a bit.  
"Uh…why?" He asked, finally sitting down with me.  
"Well, first off, I got the drift that the Cullen's don't exactly like you. And secondly, they don't exactly like me either. Edward seems to hate me. So, just because you invited me back does not mean they will throw a big welcome back party and welcome me to the family." I explained, watching realization dawn on his face.  
"Oh." He murmured, looking down at is mammoth hands.  
"This sucks. I hate sleeping outside." I grumbled, flopping onto my back.  
"What, is the little pussy cat used to being pampered?" He asked in a goo-goo voice, pouting slightly and fluttering his eyelashes in the most ridiculous way. It may or may not have been kinda cute too.  
"Not in this time or any other will I discuss my pussy with you." I snorted, pulling myself to a standing position. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sleeping place to find." I turned and jogged back towards the river, muttering profanities to myself.  
When I came to the River I halted again, watching the churning water with hesitant eyes. It's strong currant taunted me, just daring me to leap across, fall and drown. I hated water. I was terrified of it. Maybe It was a cat thing, or maybe I was just a weirdo, I'm not sure.  
I took a deep breath and crouched down.  
"Don't fall." A voice startled me from behind, sending me leaping about a foot in the air. My feet lost their footing on the slippery rocks and I went plunging into he icy water below.


End file.
